


Found

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: A soldier escorts you up a flight of stairs and to the openness of the pathway the Wall offers. You take in women soldiers in vibrant blue uniforms, take in men with red armored outfits.You swallow, hoping Tovar and William are here. Since the night a green creature attacked the campsite, the three of you have been separated for what feels like days on end, but it’s only been a couple.. . .After you close the door, you turn and face him. You’re not able to speak because Tovar pulls you into his arms and kisses you deeply.You run your hands up his armor and weave your fingers through his now short brown hair. Your fingers twirl the ends and you moan against Tovar’s mouth.Tovar pulls faintly away, “I thought you were gone.”“I’m here now,” you look into those deep gorgeous brown eyes.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Kudos: 37





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

A soldier escorts you up a flight of stairs and to the openness of the pathway the Wall offers. You take in women soldiers in vibrant blue uniforms, take in men with red armored outfits.

You swallow, hoping Tovar and William are here. Since the night a green creature attacked the campsite, the three of you have been separated for what feels like days on end, but it’s only been a couple. 

“Commander!” Shouts the soldier who’s holding you by your arm.

A woman dressed in a blue uniform and helmet walks forward. She looks you up and down.

“What?” She asks looking at the soldier.

“She’s looking for the Westerners.” He shouts over the commotion. 

The woman in charge nods her head to somewhere behind you and the man. “She doesn’t need to be tied up. But place her with the other two.”

The man nods curtly and pulls you away.

You know they’re preparing for a siege. Chaos and commotion, soldiers ready to fight. A battle for the Wall was about to begin.

Your Y/E/C eyes roam everything and everyone, soaking it all in. People know what they are assigned to do; people know what they are doing. Everyone works together. 

“Here,” the man says.

You look in front of you and breathe a sigh of relief. There’s William and Tovar – looking panicked and looking for a way to escape.

You smile as you take in Tovar. Long, dirty brown hair. Face covered with hair and the scar he has on the left side of his face - spanning from above his eyebrow, down part of his cheek.

You laugh remembering Tovar never gets caught, or so he had told you.

“I will never get caught,” Tovar had told you one night long ago.

Well, looks like you have been caught, you think as your mind runs wild with ideas.

William’s eyes land on you. “Y/N!”

Tovar moves his head all over the place once William shouts your name. He looks at you. “Y/N!”

You escape from the man’s grasp and run to them.

“Untie us!” William shouts. “We need to help!”

“Alright,” you sigh as you cut the rope around their wrists with your dagger.

The two men stand, and William hustles off. 

Tovar looks at you and grins, “I knew you’d find me,” he pauses, “us. I mean us.”

You smile, “uh huh Tovar. Come on, let’s help.”

\-------

After the battle ends, the Commander you met from earlier escorts the three of you to spare rooms within the fort inside the Wall.

“You all may bathe and rest in these rooms. We will see you in the Grand Hall tomorrow.” She begins to turn away but stops and looks at the three of you. “Thank you for helping today.”

“You’re welcome,” William says first.

“You’re welcome,” comes your voice and Tovar’s together.

Once she is gone the three of you look at one another. William hugs you briefly.

“Glad you’re okay, and that you found us,” he says before he opens a door and walks in.

“No problem,” you say lightly to his retreating back.

Tovar moves forward and stands in front of you. 

You give him a once over with your eyes. “Tovar.”

“I already thanked you.”

You smile, “I know.”

Tovar leans in.

“You smell Tovar. Take her advice and bathe.” You say before you open the door to your room.

You look at him and smile before closing the door.

“Unfair,” Tovar mumbles in his Portuguese accent.

You laugh lightly and step away from the door as you eye the deep oval tub. 

It’s situated on a higher platform and you can see the coals burning underneath it. You touch the water – it’s warm. You strip your clothing immediately and climb in, soaking in the warmness of the water and enjoying cleaning yourself after days of traveling, and hours of fighting.

\-------

Tovar looks at his reflection in the metal armor. He then looks at William.

“Thanks for cutting it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tovar heads straight for the door. “See you later.”

William smiles and mumbles, “more like see you in the morning.”

Tovar walks across the stone concrete floor in the hallway and knocks on your door.

You open it slowly, checking to see who it is. “Tovar.”

“Y/N.”

You open the door wider and let him in. 

After you close the door, you turn and face him. You’re not able to speak because Tovar pulls you into his arms and kisses you deeply.

You run your hands up his armor and weave your fingers through his now short brown hair. Your fingers twirl the ends and you moan against Tovar’s mouth.

Tovar pulls faintly away, “I thought you were gone.”

“I’m here now,” you look into those deep gorgeous brown eyes. You run a finger over his scar. “You look much better with shorter hair.” You inhale. “You smell better too.”

Tovar leans down and nips at your neck. “Beautiful tease.”

He presses himself against your body and palms your core.

“Tovar,” you moan loudly. You haven’t seen him in days, and you haven’t spent time alone in weeks. 

“I’m going to take you Y/N.” Tovar says as he walks you back towards the bed.

You smile, you had some ideas of your own. “Then take me Tovar.”

Tovar begins undressing as you sit down and scoot yourself towards the headboard.

Once he’s naked, Tovar kneels on the bed and his hands reach under the ankle length robe you’re wearing. His rough hands travel up your legs, feeling your soft skin.

“Tovar,” you moan.

He runs his fingers along your folds. He sticks in one finger, then two.

“Tovar,” you moan loudly.

“Not too loud Y/N,” Tovar whispers as he uses his free hand to untie the sash at your stomach.

He lets the fabric fall to the sides and he growls as he sees your naked body. He runs his free hand up your stomach and chest. He flicks your nipples with his fingers.

You moan lowly this time and arch your back. “Mouth on me. Please.”

Tovar grins as he dips his head. He keeps his fingers inside your pussy as he opens your folds further. He licks up and he knows he’s found your sensitive nub when he hears you suck in a breath.

“Tovar,” you hiss as you grasp the bedding under you.

Your orgasm is building inside of you quickly as Tovar’s tongue circles your clit faster and faster. His fingers are moving in and out of your pussy slowly.

“Tov—mmm,” you moan as your toes curl and your hands grasp the bedding tightly.

Tovar moans as he feels your body tremble under his tongue and fingers. He kisses your inner thighs, still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm moving through you. He then  
kisses his way up your stomach and chest.

He stops at your breasts and palms them in his rough hands. He sucks one nipple then the other.

Your fingers run through his hair as you arch your back at the sensation of pleasure his tongue gives you as it moves over each nipple.

“Tovar,” you pant as he kisses up through the valley between your breasts and nips at your neck.

“Y/N,” Tovar whispers as he pulls back and looks down at you. 

You reach up and cup his cheek. You grin as you sit up then push him back against the bedding and straddle him.

Tovar looks up at you as he runs his hands up your sides. 

You find your sash from your robe and pull it off. You lean down and brush your mouth against Tovar’s. “I saw something today. The picture flooded my mind with an idea.”

Tovar raises his eyebrows. “What?”

You grab Tovar’s hands from your sides and raise them above his head. 

You tie his wrists together and use the remaining material from the sash to tie his hands to the wooden headboard.

“I saw you tied up Tovar.”

Tovar half moans, half hisses, “Y/N.”

You lean down, brush your mouth against his. You move your mouth along his jawline.

“Y/N,” Tovar begs, “please untie me.”

“Unfair Tovar,” you whisper as your mouth moves down his long neck.

You use your teeth to lightly nip at his skin, you then move your tongue slowly over the spots you nibble at.

Tovar moans lowly. His cock is hard, and he wants to be inside of you.

“I want to be inside of you,” Tovar snaps.

You stop your kissing and look up at Tovar. “Patience.”

“You know it’s been weeks since,” Tovar hisses as you continue to kiss your way down his chest, “been—fuck—weeks. I need to be inside of you. Please.”

You smile against his skin as you travel down across his stomach. Your hand reaches down and finds his thick cock hard.

Tovar moans loudly. “Please Y/N.”

You position yourself between Tovar’s legs and look up at him.

He’s looking down at you with his hands tied above his head. You see the lust in his eyes as you keep your eyes on his and dip your head, engulfing his cock inside of your mouth.

Tovar closes his eyes and moans loudly, “fu—fuck—mmm—yes.”

You smile as you begin moving your head up and down his length. Your tongue swirling the underside of his cock, while your teeth lightly move across the top of his cock.

Tovar’s moans are filling the room as you reach down and cup his balls. You squeeze them once then twice.

“Fuck,” Tovar moans as his orgasm builds inside of him. He is turned on by being tied up. Has always and will always be turned on by you. “Y/N, please. I want to cum inside you. I  
need to be inside you.”

You bob your head once then twice before you let his cock slip from your mouth. You kiss your way back up his stomach and chest. You smile again as you hear him hiss and suck in breaths.

You straddle him and remove the sheer robe you had been wearing. “Look at me Tovar.”

Tovar opens his eyes and looks at you. He licks his lips as he watches you grab his cock and sink slowly onto his hardness.

“Fuck!” Tovar moans out at finally feeling your wet, tight, hot pussy around his cock. He hasn’t been inside of you in weeks.

You sink onto his cock and roll your hips once. Your hands travel up his chest and you lean down and kiss his neck. “Not too loud Tovar.”

“I don’t care about people hearing. Let them be envious of us.” Tovar pants as his hands itch to touch you.

You smile as you lean back and begin rolling your hips, meeting Tovar’s thrusts. You plant your hands on his chest as your second orgasm begins to build inside of you.

Tovar takes in you riding him. You’re beautiful as you close your eyes taking in the pleasure this is giving you, he moans as he hears moans escape from your mouth. He watches as  
your breasts move in sync with the rolling of your hips. He licks his lips wishing he could lick them and give you more pleasure.

“Tovar,” you moan out as your orgasm nears the edge.

“Y/N,” Tovar moans. He knows the way you say his name with an airy moan means you’re close. 

“I—mmm—,” you pant.

“Cum for me,” Tovar moans as he thrusts into you.

Your fingers dig into Tovar’s chest as your orgasm rocks your body. You arch your back as the pleasure from your orgasm moves through every inch of your body.

Tovar moans loudly as he feels your pussy clench around his cock. He thrusts up into you, making sure to reach the deepest part of your wetness then explodes inside of you.

“Tovar,” you moan lightly as the high from your orgasm begins winding down.

“Y/N,” Tovar pants as he watches you open your beautiful Y/E/C eyes.

You lean down and press your mouth against his. 

Tovar kisses you deeply, his tongue moves across your lips and he growls as you let him in.

You cup his cheeks and stroke his skin. You pull away breathlessly and look up at his tied hands.

“Please untie me. I need to touch you.”

You reach for it then pull back.

“Y/N,” Tovar half moans, half grounds out.

“Promise me we can do this again.”

“As long as you’re the one tied up.” Tovar retorts.

You raise your eyebrows.

Tovar moans as he looks at you and takes in your after-sex glow. “And if you must, I will gladly succumb to you when you tie me up again.”

You smile as you untie him. You laugh as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you down on top of him.

Tovar’s hands roam your body, taking in the way your skin is soft against his rough hands.

He captures your mouth and cups your cheek. “I’m glad you found me.”

You sigh contently, “I’ll always find you Tovar. I love you.”

Tovar smiles, “I love you too Y/N.”


End file.
